Lillia Cho
Lillia Cho or Lilli (sometimes Lil') is one of the main characters of the Burn for Burn Trilogy. She was a student at Jar Island High School, and was one of the most popular students there. She was extremely close to Katherine DeBrassio and Rennie Holtz, and even after Kat and Rennie had a fight, Lillia and Rennie remained best friends. She is part of the cheerleading squad at the high school. Appearance Lillia has long, shiny and straight black hair, almond eyes and "the softest hair" (commented by Reeve). Mary states that she thinks Lillia is the prettiest girl in the high school, while Reeve sees her as sexy while they are dating. Described by Kat, Lillia is the Jackie-O type and has an elegant, sophisticated and fashionable clothing style. Personality Many have described Lillia as a sweet, angelic, and intelligent girl. Lillia was told that she could've been the salutatorian of her high school class, but it was never revealed. History When she first moved to Jar Island, she met Kat and Rennie. At first, Rennie doesn't like her because she thinks Lillia is showing off her wealth; however, Kat convinces Rennie to give Lillia a chance. Later, Rennie grows closer to Lillia and ends up ditching Kat. In school, Lillia is extremely popular and well-liked. Her group of friends includes Rennie, Ashlin, PJ, Alex, Reeve, and Derek initially, but throughout the series, she becomes close to Kat and Mary. By the end of Rennie and Lillia's friendship, the two become cold toward each other. Plot Burn for Burn Edit Fire With Fire Edit Ashes to Ashes Relationships Nadia Cho Nadia is the younger and only sister of Lillia. Throughout the series, it is shown that Nadia admires and adores Lillia very much. Lillia states that she has never lied to Nadia, and could not believe that Nadia had lied to her in the first book about the assumed relationship between Alex Lind and Nadia. Alex Lind From the beginning of the series, Alex and Lillia are shown to be very good friends. While it is very obvious to everyone else, Lillia continuously denies that he has feelings for her. Lillia soon seeks revenge against Alex after she seemingly believes that he is hooking up with her younger sister Nadia. While they pull a certain prank however, it makes her question his motives when all else points to him liking her, not Nadia. They continue on with the plan, until Alex confronts her. After Lillia accuses him of hooking up with her sister, Alex explains that he wasn't trying to hook up with her, rather, he was helping her out after she got drunk at the summer party. All is forgiven and when the homecoming incident goes down, Alex is the one to help Lillia outside safely. During Fire with Fire, after everything that transpires, Alex is the only one to really stand by her, besides Kat and Mary. With Rennie trying to turn the group against her, Alex is the one who helps her with getting ready for Fall Fest, a Halloween festival she is hosting. On Halloween night, Alex defends Lillia against Rennie, who starts arguing with her over getting into it with Reeve. As college application time starts, Alex expresses the desire to study music to Kat, however also states that he would rather stay close to Boston, namely because of Lillia. The two then go vacation up to Boston with their respective mothers and tour the local colleges there. One night, they walk in the city together and hold hands, but nothing really transpires there. As Lillia starts getting closer to Reeve, her and Alex start to have more tension. At her party, when she holds hands with Reeve, Alex is obviously upset, quickly leaving shortly thereafter. However, the next day at school, he seemingly has forgiven the event after the two have obviously separated. When Reeve shows up drunk to his family's annual Christmas party, Alex asks Lillia if the two has something going on. Lillia denies this, claiming it was a one time kiss, leaving him disappointed. At Rennie's New Year's Eve party, Alex gives Lillia an expensive bracelet and asks her if she would've let him kiss her on their Boston trip. Lillia never answers him but claims to herself that she might've. In Ashes to Ashes, after the death of Rennie, Alex provides a huge support system for Lillia. He is still suspicious though believing there to be more to Reeve and Lillia's relationship than what is being said (which turns out to be true). When playing his songs for Kat, he admits they are about Lillia. On Valentine's Day, he comes clean to her about how he feels by giving her 50 roses and a card where he admits that he is in love with her. His joy is short lived once he finds out that Reeve and Lillia are in a relationship. From that point on he continues to ignore them and tells Lillia when Reeve breaks her heart he won't be waiting for her. There, Lillia realizes she might have had feelings for him afterall but ultimately decides her relationship with Reeve is more important. After they breakup, however, Alex and Lillia repair their friendship, even attend the Prom together. Alex ultimately goes to USC in the fall, but they still communicate occasionally. After attending the funeral for Kat's Dad on Jar Island, Lillia says they get together, implying that they might be married or at least in a serious relationship. Reeve Tabatsky At first, they both resented eachother until Kat and Mary come up with a plan for Lillia to break his heart. While following the plan to let Reeve fall in love (even more) with her, she falls in love with him by herself. She has a guilty conscience against Mary, because she loves the guy who bullied Mary. She becomes a couple with Reeve and breaks up with him two times, the last time because of Mary forcing her to break up with him and because of the magic spell Lillia gives to Mary with Kat. After high school, Lillia expects to hear something from Reeve but they never get in touch again. Lillia sees Reeve sometimes driving in his pick-up around the island during her vacation on Jar Island. Kat Debrassio Category:Female Characters Category:Jar Island Residents Lillia and Kat were best friends with Rennie. However, Rennie ditched Kat in the first year of High school and so Lillia and her didn't remain friends until they are Seniors. Kat proposes to plan revenge on the enemies of her, Lillia and Mary. The three become friends. After high school, Kat moves from Jar Island to New York. Lillia says, she wants to visit her with Alex and try to mend things.